The Magic Destined: Book 1
by Team Hawk
Summary: This is a book based on a group of kids bent on saving the world, through thick and thin.


_**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**_

**Part 1: Introduction**

Most kids play sports, play video games or just plain hang around for fun, but a certain group of kids don do just those. There's really no way to announce this, but the question is: Do you believe magic? Whether you say yes or no, it should be yes

Magic is all around, maybe not in the way you think, this book, and any after that deal with the adventures of a group of kids, a team perhaps. This deals with The Magic Destined, or for short: "The M.D." The team consits of six kids, who knows, maybe it'll be even more. Those kids are: Curtis Dasch, the oldest of the bunch, and the leader, next is Cord Fraley, the third oldest, and Curtis' second in command. Next we have Anessa Ortner, the second oldest in the group, than we have Shelby Fraley, Cord Fraley's little sister, the second to last in age wise, and command, and next is Josh Ortner, Anessa's little brother, youngest in age, and last in command. Lastly, we have Travis Dasch, Curtis's little brother, and fourth in command.

The Magic Destined was just a normal group of kids, but Curtis and Cord changed that for the remaining four. So here is the kids, and their first adventures, quests to save more than their lives, more than the world, the universe.

_**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**_

**Part 2: We Believe**

I wonder if Cord's home. It'd be great if he was, I'm bored. "Curtis, Travis says Cord's home."

"Alright, Thanks."

Wow, right on cue. Now its just the fact that I have to ride my bike over to Jones Drive. I should probably tell my mom where I'm going.

"Mom, I'm leaving."

"Where you going?"

"Cords."

"Alright. Travis is already there, oh, and what's the date today?"

"It's, umm... May 29th, 1999."

"I know the year, but thanks."

"No problem."

I got on my bike, and I began to head down the street, which takes me to Jones Drive. A small drive with about eight houses, and two fields. In one of those houses lived Cord Fraley, and right next to him lived Anessa Ortner. I was about to knock on Cord's door, when Cord yelled at me from his garage, so I walked over there, hopefully, he will have something to do.

"Hey Curtis."

"Cord, how's it going?"

"I've been alright. I take it you're bored, waiting and wanting something to do?" he asked.

"Yep, that's basically it, and I'm guessing you have a plan?"

"It's not really a plan, rather, a game."

"Final Fantasy?"

"Yeah, but I'd figure you would want us to have our sticks."

"Yep, you know, sometimes I think you're a mind reader."

"Only sometimes?" He laughed and we walked off to go find our sticks.

Ahh, our sticks. We usually always had them by our side, mainly because they either looked cool, or we liked them, not sure which reason it is. We walked into the field heading towards "The Big Pines". "The Big Pines" were a line of pine trees, splitting the field into two parts. That's where we usually hung out, it kept us in the shade, and it was a meeting place. We kept our sticks up against one of the trees, not to original, but no one ever messed with them, probably because we would throw pine cones at them, one of the above.

"Curtis, we have a problem." Cord said, his voice sounding worried.

"When don't we?" I said sarcastically, trying to cheer him up.

"Well, that's a good question, but our sticks, there gone!"

"They're what!" I said in amazement. This had never happened before, it was strange that someone would just randomly pick up two sticks against a tree.

"I just said they're gone, what do you suggest we do?"

"Maybe we should start looking for them, I actually like my stick, it's a pretty cool looking staff!"

"I agree, so, where should we start?"

"We'll split up, you take the smaller field, I'll take the bigger one."

We began searching, desperatly wanting to find our sticks. Since I was faster than Cord, I'd search the bigger field, and Cord would search the smaller field. After about ten minutes of searching, Cord and I met at one of the rees at the poines, hoping he found something because I sure didn't.

"Come on buddy, give me some good news!"

"Hey, how's about not! I searched that field, and I couldn't find a thing."

"Me either, it's like they just dissapeared, unless someone took them."

"I doubt it, I mean come on, they're just sticks." Cord said calmly.

We sat there out of complete bordem and depression, those sticks have been ours for a while now. The sun was shining, no clouds around, and it was hard to say whether that was a good or bad thing. It was extremely hot also, making running around in those fields less fun, wearing us out rather quickly. I looked off into the back field, the larger of the two, and the grass slowly fell, leavign a path, heading towards the very front of the field.

"Cord, do you see that?" I said, pointing towards the fallen path.

"Yeah, that's really odd. I don't know if it's the heat."

"Well, I'm doubting it's an illusion, because we both see it."

"Good point, let's follow it."

We got up, and we began to follow the path. It started to feel a little cooler, like there was a light breeze, but with clouds out to cool us off. We kept walking, it was like something put the path here, but it was just odd. We neared the end of the path, when we saw a man. He had a staff, he looked somewhat old. He had our staff's and Cord yelled at him, "Hey, put those down!" The old man just kept silent.

"I guess you didn't hear me, I said, put those down!"

The old man put the staff's down, and spoke, "Hello Arthur, it's been a while".

Cord just loked at the man in awe, and said, "Hey, my name is Cord, not 'Arthur'."

I stepped forward and said, "Wait a second, by 'Arthur, do you mean 'King Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin, I do."  
"And by Merlin, you mean Arthur's wizard?"

"Good Bye."

The man dissapeared, leaving our staff's behind. Cord and I looked at each other, shocked at what we had just seen.

"Cord are we-"

"Magic?" Cord continued my sentence.

We stood there still in awe, wondering if we were crazy. I walked up and grabbed my staff, tossing Cord's staff to him. We just looked at each other, and walked towards "The Big Pines". I didn't know if anyone saw the old man, or him dissapearing, or the path. I wouldn't know how to explain it if they did.

"Cord, I think we were meant to see all this, who knows, we might have powers we never thought about."

"I agree, so, I guess, we believe."

_**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**_

**Part 3: The Test**

After the incident three days ago on the 29th, Cord and I had been trying to harness our powers, getting more expierenced, debating on whether or not to say anything aobu it, but, Cord brought up a godd point.

"Should we tell the others"? Cord asked curiously.

"Not yet, we are still expieramenting with our own powers."

"Good point, but who knows, we may need more help."

"Help? What, it's not like we are fighting, or attacking anything."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Fine, but wait till later today, we aren't even used to our own powers.

"I know, and, Thanks."

"Yeah, Yeah, you owe me."

Throughout the day, we trained, trying to harness our own powers, being able to control certain powers. Spells were begining to be my strong point. Cord was using his powers to run faster, and jump higher. When first testing our powers, I worked on a simple spell called the _"Camo Spell"_. I tested it out when my brother, Travis, rode by on his bike, Cord and I had layed down in the grass, and we activated the "Camo Spell". I yelled to Travis, and he looked around, Cord and I even waved, Travis focused his sight on us once, but didn't even acknoldge Cord and I. That was not the first time we encountered a spell. On the first day, Cord and I out of no where, were basically attacked by bugs, we wonderred how that had happened.

More time passes, we were almost ready to tell the others, but I was still hesitant.

"Curtis, you ready?" Cord asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess."

Cord ran to Anessa's house to get Anessa and Josh, while I ran home to get Travis. Eventually, they were all gathred at a big three in front of Cord's yard. We stood there, them waiting for us to speak. Cord and I looked at each other, and I decided to speak.

"Guys, well, I have a question for you."

"Well, spit it out." Anessa said.

"Do you guys believe in magic?"

They all just stared at me, Cord and I looked at each other. Anessa was the first to respond.

"Yes, well, I do, I'm not sure about the others, but yes, I truly do."

I smiled. Anessa was mature for her age, six months younger than me, but it didn't seem like it, she was also a talented artist. Travis responded next.

"I believe too."

Cord smiled, as did I.

"Don't foget about me." Josh said, chiming in at the last second.

That's three. Now what? As if Cord read my mind, he said, "Alright, lets go to the pines." We began to walk to the pines, when Cord ran up beside me.

"Curtis, what are we going to do exactly?"

"Like I know, it was your idea to come over here."

"Just think of something."

I thought for a second, and responded to him. "Let's just test them on the 'Hyper Speed' spell."

"Good Idea."

We arrived at the pines, and Anessa spoke.

"So, this is what you two have been so secritive about."

"Yeah, basically." Cord responded to her.

"So, do we have powers?" asked Travis.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that." Again, Cord responded.

"LIke what?" asked Travis again, his curiousity growing.

"Well, if you guys would chill out, we'd tell you" Said Cord.

"We need a volunteer."

Sure enough, Anessa, stepped forward.

"Anessa, we need you to run from here, to here." I pointed from one tree to another, about a 30 foot run. Cord walked up to me, he began to whisper in my ear.

"Curtis, if this doesn't work, and she isn't magic, then what would we do?"

"Pass it off as a joke, but it'll work, no worries."

Anessa, ran from tree to tree, she looked at me and spoke, "Umm.. Sorry, I didn't feel anything." She said, her voice sounding surprised.

"You weren't supposed too."

"Now, you're going to run from point A to point B again, but this time, I need you to concentrate. YOu need to say your name, then the words: 'Hyper Speed'."

She nodded and got ready to run. She looked at where she needed to go, I saw her mouth move, assuming she said "Hyper Speed", she took off. She ran faster than last time, and stopped just ask quick as she started.

"Wow, I can't believe I ran that fast."

"Anessa, you haven't seen a thing yet" Cord said, with a grin on his face.

I looked at the others, and they did the same. They all had about the same reaction, "Wow, I can't believe it!" We gave them the 'Hyper Jump' spell to use, and the "Bug Spell". When we told Anessa, the Bug Spell, she stopped and spoke.

"So, that's what that was." Anessa said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, wondering what she was thinking. Curiousity getting the better of me.

"Well, I was mad because you guys wouldn't tell me what you were talking about, I wished a bunch of bugs would bug you guys, like your secret was bugging me."

"Thanks," Cord said, "We just love bugs." The sarcasm in his voice easily detected.

"Now, before we leave, you guys are not to tell anyone anything about this."

"Noted, see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah... Tomorrow." I said, my voice trailing off, as I walked off, heading back to my house.

_**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**_

**Part 4: The Elements of Dream**

Three days after Travis, Anessa, and Josh knew about magic, is when I decided to tell them about the elements. Cord was with me of course, and we had already chose our elemts, I had chosen fire, while Cord had chosen earth.

"Hey, if this is about telling, none of us did it."

"Travis, chill out, and no it's not about that, but wait a second, no one said anything, right?" I looked around at the group.

"No, no one told." Cord responded to me.

"Good, we called all three of you here to tell you all about something new, but we'll get to that, first, I wanted to tell you all about what a great job you all are doing on harnassing your powers, but now, we're going to give you something else to master." I looked at Cord, and said, "Cord, would you do the honors?"

"Gladly. As Curtis said, you guys are doing great, but now we need you to choose, elements."

Anessa looked ans asked, "By elements, you mean fire, water, stuff like that?"

"Yep, that's exactly what we mean."

"We are going to let you choose your own element. Curtis and I have already chosen, I chose earth, Curtis chose fire."

Their eyes widened. I was sitting down when they all huddled up, no doubt trying to figure out what elements to choose. Travis was the first to speak.

"I choose water."

Anessa was next, "I choose water also."

Then Josh responded, "I choose rock."

Cord nodded to me, his eyes looking towards "The Big Pines". I nodded back.

"Good. Alright, everyone, now on to "The Big Pines"."

We all walked over there, and I said, "Alright, this is our training spot, anytime you want to train, come here. No one can really see you, plus, the pines will keep you shaded from the sun."

Cord looked at me, and said, "Okay, let's group up, Travis and Anessa, you're with Curtis, I'll handle Josh."

"Sounds good."

I took Travis and Anessa further on twoards the back of the field, while Cord and Josh just stayed there. We stopped.

"Alright, this is where we will train, like an introduction to your new powers. Since you're both water elements, it'll be easier to train you two. Okay, Anessa, Travis the first move you're goign to learn is simple, the 'Water Ball'. All you do is concentrate on a ball of water in your hands."

They both did so, and slowly, but surely, a ball of water appeared in there hands. Anessa turned towards a tree, and fired the ball, Travis did the same. The "Water Ball's" hit the tree and splashed off.

"Eventually, your moves will be stronger, but keep practicing. I'm going to go talk to Cord."

I ran over to where Cord was, but he was still training Josh.

"Okay Josh, feel the boulder in your hands, and when it appeares, throw it at me." Josh slowly raises his arms, and a boulder formed in his hands. Cord smiled, as did I, Josh yelled, "Rock Smash" and threw the boulder at Cord. Cord formed a wall of tree's in front of him, and the boulder bounced off. I smiled, Josh looked dissapointed. Cord walked to him and said, "Hey, you'll get better." At that same movement, I heard Anessa yell, "Water Shot". A slim, sper-like piece of water appeared and flew towards a tree. The shot went right trhough. I smiled, and Travis yelled, "Tidal Wave". The wave soaked Anessa, and knocked her off her feet. We all began to laugh, well, Anessa didn't laugh, she was mad, but she didn't do anything about it.

Time passed throughout the day, and we ended up in Anessa's backyard. We were all standing around when I suddenly felt cold.

"Hey, does it feel cold to you guys?"

"Yeah, just a little, " responded Josh.

"I feel it a little too", said Shelby.

During that time, we had told Shelby Fraley, Cord's younger sister. Her element was water. She was about a year older than Josh, but you really couldn't tell.

"Guys, who is that?" Anessa pointed towards the gate on the side of her house.

We all looked, and there stood a "thing". It was about seven and a half feet tall, human body type. It had long black claws, three on each hand, it was all dressed in black.

At once we all jumped up. Cord and Anessa looked tense, Travis and I were ready to confront it, and Shelby and Josh, well, whined. Right before I went to confront it, it dissapeared.

"Does anyone have any idea what or who in the heck that was?" I asked, looking at the group.

Everyone but Anessa shook their heads no.

"Anessa, somethings telling me you do."

"Yes, I think I do. I remember when I was just a little kid, I had nightmares about a thing chasing me, and that thing, looked like it." Cord looked at her. "Yeah, I've had them too."

"Well, does it have a name?" I asked.

"All I called it was, well, 'it'. Cord agreed, as did I that for now, it's name was, 'it'.

_**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**_

**Part 5: And "it" has a name**

A day or two after "it" appeared, Cord and the rest of us were at "The Big Pines" when we had our first fight.

"Curtis, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Cord asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we can handle it, I hope."

A few seconds later, six men appeared, dressed in black. e got the same cold erie feeling we had earlier. The men just stared at us, then dropped into a fighting stance, I spoke to them, "Hey, we don't want to fight, let's just talk." One of the Dark men ran at me, and gut punched me. I fell, "Oh dang, he's fast, and that hurt!"

"Curtis, we don't have to fight them, they look quite strong, " said Anessa.

"Oh heck no, I'm hit, let's fight. Just remember your training and you'll be fine, get them!"

We all ran at the men, I was the first to make contact with one of them. My fist connected with the side of his face. He flew back a few feet, and he grinned. The tohers made contact with them as well. We all were fighting when I heard Cord yell, "Earth Ball". The man flew back, and was eventually knocked out. I punched the man I was fighting, knocked him back. I knocked him back far enought for me to charge a fire ball. I fired it at him, and it knocked him back. I ran at him, and did a round house kick, whe connected with his face. He fell down, knocked out.

Anessa was constantly hitting her guy in the stomach. He was out of breath when she grinned. I looked oer to her, and she yelled, "Water Shot!", and fired the shot. It went right through the dark man's arm, he howled in pain, and fell, passing out from the pain. Anessa looked at me, when she suddenly looked back, and was punched in the gut, flying a few feet back. The man stood over her, and said, "Good Bye" I was already running towards her, charging a "Fire Ball", when he spoke again.

"You injure one of my men, you pay! 'Dark Spear'. In his hands, a dark spead fromed, and I said, "Oh-No-You-Don't!" I fired my "Fire ball". The ball flew towards the man, and it collided with his side, he fell. I kept running to Anessa, while Cord was still fighting. Cord helped Shelby and Josh finish off the others.

"He wanted me hurt, or killed, I could tell." Anessa said.

"Don't worry about it now, he's out cold."

"That's good. I could of handled him you know, I don't need your help."

I held out my hand, but she slapped it away. "I'm fine." she said.

I deserved that, I always treated Anessa second rate, when she wasn't. She was more first rate than I cared to admit. I always treated her differently, and it was never fair to her.

"Alright, Curtis, they're all out cold, " Cord yelled to me.

"Good. Be there in a second." I ran over to the dark men, and said, "Dissappear". The men did just that.

After the man dissappeared, an old man appeared, the same man that Cord and I saw in the field.

"Well done, " The man said, "You have proved yourselves."

"Proved ourselves? We just didn't want to get hurt!" Cord responded.

The old man laughed.

"Hurt? Is that all you think they wanted? You'd be wrong if so, they wanted you all dead."

"What did we do?" Travis asked.

"Well you're good magic, what more excuse does evil need?"

"They don't." I said, chiming in. My voice calm.

"Exactly Merlin."

"Okay, would you quit calling me that, my name is Curtis!"

"You can deny what you want, but it does not change the fact that you are the reincarnation of me, well, sort of."

"To be reincarnated, don't you have to be dead?"

"I use the term, 'reincarnated' very loosely."

"So, if you are who you say you are, why didn't you help us?" Anessa asked, her voice and words used carefully.

"I'm not much of a fighter anymore, I'm more of a wise old man."

"Well, I feel no cold, so he's definitly not with them, " Cord said.

"You're right, I'm not with them, and the cold you feel, is evil."

"So, it's like chi or ki?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You could call it that."

"Good, I will." Anessa responded, still not sounding to trusting towards Merlin.

"Why are you here? If you don't plan on fighting, why stick around?" Cord asked, his voice low.

"I'm basically here to help with any information you need, and I have a useful trick for you guys, and gals", he added smiling at Anessa and Shelby. Anessa didn't bother to smile back.

"Well, spill it."  
"Alright Arthur, it's simple, like teleporation anywhere. All you do is focus energy on where you want to go, and zap, you're there!"

"Alright, so, it's basically like, and instant teleportation."

"Right." The old man zapped away. We all just stared, wondering what we had gotten ourselves into. I suddenly heard a voice in my head, "It's me, Merlin, I'm using a contacing spell, you used it the same way you use you're instant teleportation."

"Oh, that's always handy, but what did you need?"

"I figured I'd tell you the name of your enemy, instead of calling him 'it', his name is Malakai, and he's got a lot of evil in him."

"Yeah, we can tell."

"If you ever need information, just contact me, or come see me, just focus on my ki, and you'll teleport."

"Thank you." I cut the transmission off.

"Well guys, 'it' has a name."

"What is it?"

"It's name is Malakai."

I heard the voice in my head again, "Just remember this, you kids are 'The Magic Destined', and you're the protecters of Earth now."

"Yes Merlin, I'll remember." I cut the transmission again.

"Alright, everyone, listen up! We must protect everyone from Malakai! We were destined to do this. We are 'The Magic Destined'. I'll be leader, Cord, you've got second, Anessa third, Travis fourth, and Shelby, then Josh."

_**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**_

**Part 6: Anessa's Talent**

Two days pass and we do fight Malakai's henchmen a few more times, but it was at the end of a fight, when we noticed a certain flaw in Shelby, on that could cost her, her life.

"Shelby, when we're fighting, how come I only see you throwing wild random punches?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? I know what I'm doing!" She snapped at me.

"No, you don't, you're trying to hit thin air."

She looked at me and at Cord.

"Well?" I asked.

"I can't see them."

"You can't see the henchmen?"

"No, I can only see my blasts."

"Oh great, another liability." Cord added.

"Cord chill, Shelby, with me. Cord get Anessa out here ASAP, hopefully, she's got some idea's."

Cord nodded and ran off, I began to talk with Shelby.

"Shelby, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to be trouble."

"You are more troulbe if we can't help you."

"I know. Maybe I shouldn't even be apart of the group."

"Now don't say that, and besides, you were destined to be in this group, we'll probably be able to help you, maybe even completly cure the problem!"

She smiled. Anessa and Cord came running out towards us.

"I'll be right back." I said, smiling at Shelby. I ran to Cord and Anessa.

"Cord filled me in, and I've got an idea." She pulled a drawing book out from behind her.

"What are we going to do, have Shelby erase the enemy's?" Cord said, laughing.

"Cord shut it, Anessa, continue."

Anessa began searching through her book, it had a bunch of drawings, and eventually she stopped at a butterfly.

"Well, I figure, she can't fight for herself right?"

"Right."

"So, how about we get something to fight for her?"

"Like this butterfly?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her voice sounding rather excited.

"And how do you propose wew get a butterfly like that?" Cord asked.

"I can bring it to life."

"Alright Anessa, let's see it." I said.

Anessa closed her eyes, and set the book down. She raised her hands in the air, and slowly, but surely, the butterfly rose out of the picture.

Cord and I stood in awe.

"Holy, wow! That's awesome!" Cord said, sounding excited now also.

"Thanks, want one?"

"Only if you have a wolf," responded Cord.

Anessa smiled and flipeed through the book. Sure enough, she stopped and there was a wolf.

A few seconds later, a wolf was brought to life, and Cord named it, "Wolf", real original, I know. Eventually, every had a partner, well, except me. Travis had a jaguar, Anessa had a lepard, and Josh had a breed of dog. Anessa marched up to me, and said, "Alright, your turn."

"Sorry, I just don't really see anything I want."

"Well, what do you want? I'll draw it." Her voice light and hopeful.

"Anessa, just don't worry about it." I said, snapping at her.

"Fine. Just wanted to help." She shrugged, and walked off.

I sat there alone for a while, watching the others train and play with their partners. was it that I didn't want one, or that felt I didn't need it? I wasn't sure, would I ever get one? That question was answered rather fast, when Anessa came running up to me."I drew this for you." She said, holding out her book. On the page was a dragon, long wings, and small patches of armor.

"That's great Anessa."

"Thanks. Cord said you liked dragons, so I should I?"

"Sure, go for it."

A few minutes later, I had a partner, a dragon I named, Merlock. Thanks to Anessa's talent, we all had more friends, partners, teammates, or liablities, that as a leader, was something I had to think about.

_**Chapter 1: In The Beginning**_

**Part 7: The Fight of All Fights**

"Cord, what are we going to do?" I asked, nervously.

"About Malakai?"

"Yeah."

"You're the leader, tell me what you have."

"Well, we are going to have to fight to win, simply knocking him out isn't going to cut it."

"You mean, we're going to have to kill."

"Yeah."

"Well, you're in charge, but I don't think it'll fly with Anessa."

"Well, I'll talk to her, but I'm pretty sure Shelby and Josh won't havea say, but Travis might be on our side."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." I hung up the phone, thinking that we are going to have to kill, as much as I don't like it, it has to be done, for the greater good.

I arrived at Jones Drive, seeing The Magic Destined all gathered at "The Big Pines". I smiled, proud to be leader of the gorup. I walked over to them and they looked at me, and Anessa stood up.

"No way, not happening!" She protested.

I looked over at Cord. "I take it you told her?"

"Yeah." He responded.

"Anessa listen-"

She cut my sentence off. "No, you listen, he may want us dead, but that doesn't mean we should kill him, that would take us down to his level."

Travis stood up, "She has a good point."

"I know, but Anessa-"

"Curtis, I'll go with it, just because it's the only thing left to do."

"Anessa, Thank-"

"Don't thank me."

"Well, I can't, because you keep interupting my sentences." We all laughed, and began training. Everyone was progressing quite well, even little Shelby, but she still couldn't see the enemy's to well.

The air got colder, and everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked off into the distance. A figure was coming into view, all of us dreading the worst, I told them to power up. Anessa and Travis powered up to champion, along with Cord, Shelby and Josh powered up to rookie, and I powered up to Ultimate. In the front part of the field landed Malakai, 60 feet tall, and itching for a fight. We all didn't know what to expct but this was it.

"Alright guys, we're going all out, no holding back." They nodded there heads in responce, and Malakai spoke.

"Hello Magic Destined, who is your leader?"

I stepped forward, "That'd be me."

"Well, you must be Merlin."

"Yes, I am. So, Malakai, here to surrender?"

He laughed a cold, evil laugh. "No Merlin, I'm here to ask you to surrender, or die."

"We'll take the 'or' option."

Malakai stood strong, I knew exactly what we were getting ourselves into, but it had to be done, the fight of all fights is to begin and I already knew the outcome.

"Anessa, guard Shelby and Josh; Travis, Cord and I will fight on the front lines."

"Alright."

The fight began, and Malakai started to charge a ki blast, but I hit his arm with a blast of my own. Malakai wasn't moving to fast on the account of his height. Cord began to hit Malakai around the legs. Anessa used a few water shots and they hit Malakai's leg, and he fell, I charged a ki blast and fired it at his chest, it blasted right through him. He howled in pain.

"Cord now!"

Cord blasted right threw his face, and Travis Anessa, Shelby and Josh all fired at him, Malakai howled in pain, and slowly lost sight of the light. We stood strong, not proud of what we had done, but it had to be done nonetheless. Malakai, was dead.

_**Chapter 2: Still Learning The Trade**_

**Part 1: Crest Energize**

A few weeks after Malakai's death, we had al greatly improved, but that came at a price, Anessa and Josh were forced to move to a town called Russelville, about 45 minutes away. We all, by now, had another way to give us more power: Crest's. All they were, were little pendents, with a lot of power. I had the "Crest of Courage", Cord had the "Crest of Friendship", before Anessa had left, she had gotten the "Crest of Hope", and before Josh left, he had the "Crest of Sincerity". She had the "Crest of Love" and Travis had the "Crest of Light". All of us could use our crests, well, all except Cord, who had trouble working with his, we weren't sure why. The crests were really going to come in handy, when we met our next enemy...

"Cord, I can't believe we're down two M.D."

"Believe me, I know, but we're just going to have to pick up the slack with them gone."

"If we can pick up that much."

"Quit being so pesimistic."

"Yeah, yeah fine. So, have you been able to use your crest yet?"

"No, still no luck."

"Sorry buddy, I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, I'm going to keep training."

Cord left to go back to his training, but before he could start, a few men appeared. They were wearing armor with a Visor, like "Cyclospe" off of "X-Men", on the side, like a logo.

"Wow Cord, you're just all sorts of popular."

"I know, isn't it great!" Cord and I smiled, then dopped into a fighting stance. The men did the same.

"Crest of Courage, Energize!" I powered up past mega, to Ultra, my highest level. Cord powered up as well, but he was only at ultimate, two levels lower than me. The men powered up as well, but there ki only read champion, so I powered down to Ultimate, one level above Champion and we charged in to fight!

Cord was the first to make contact with a henchmen. He started by kicking him hard in the gut, then punching him int he face. The man flew back, no doubt angry at what had just happened.

I made contact with a man a few seconds after Cord did but I started with a round-house kick. The men kept moving back. I continued to kick the man hard, but he would not fall down.

"You little kids kick's and punches don't hurt as much as you think."

"Yeah here's a little news flash." I powered up a fire ball, and shot it at man, it hit him hard, melting right through his chest. I fired three more, literally melting the men into ashes. Cord looked at his man that I melted.

"You never let me have any fun."

"I try not to."

"Who's were those guys?"

"Not sure, they wore an odd logo though."

"Yeah, I know."

_**Chapter 2: Still Learning The Trade**_

**Part 2: A world in its Own**

With more than nothing to do, Cord and I were on the move, working on our skills still trying to get Cord to Crest Energize still no luck.

"Not sure why this isn't working, maybe we should talk to Merlin."

"Oh no, no way, I don't want an old man trying to help me."

"Well, that 'old man' is the oldest most expierenced wizard to day."

"I don't care."

"Just go train."

Cord ran to begin to train. I sat there, wondering what we were going to do about Cord's Crest problem.

One hour passes, and we end our training when something caught my eye. I twas glimmering off the side of a shed. I began to walk towards the shed, which was normal green, but this was really normal. Cord eventually caught up to me, but he must of seen what I saw, because he didn't bother to ask me what I was looking at, or where I was walking to.

We got up next to it, and it looked like portal and it showed land and broken building like war hit the land. Cord opened his mouth, and all I heard was, "Wow." I was in a state of awe. And just like the click of the fingers, it was gone.

"What was that?"

"Not sure, wait, Cord, give me the time!"

"3:43."

"Alright, got it. It could appear at anytime, which isn't good."

"I know, but that really did look like a portal."

"But to where?"

"Not sure, but it looked like earth. Cord, tomorrow, at about 3:40, be here."

"Roger that."

One day passes, and at 3:40 p.m. Cord and I were at the shed.

"Cord, I'll go in, stay here and watch my six."

"Alright. Good Luck."

On cue, the portal appeared. I looked at it, and stepped through.

I ended up on the other side instantly. I looked behind me, and saw the portal to Earth. I also saw Cord standing there. I waves, and he waved back, and gave me a thumbs up. I ventured off, in the distance, I heard what sounds like explosions, or thunder, I couldn't tell. I walked off still wondering around. The place was completly baron, like a war had happened. Eventually, I found a survivor.

"Hey, you alright?" I knelt down next to her.

"L.. leave.. now.. save yourself." She said to me, her voice weak.

"Why? What is this place, what's the problem, maybe I can help!"

"This place is Mixed World, and a-" She coughed a bit, no doubt dying. "A war, had erupted, one man, a lot of army's, run.. while you can!" With those last words, she died. I stood up, looking around.

"Curtis, It's Cord, you might want to get back here, ASAP."

"Alright, I'm on it."

I ran back to the portal as fast as I could, when I got close to see it, I saw it was fading. I had one option, "Merlin, Hyper Speed!" I sped up, running at super sonic speeds. I jumped through, hoping I could make it out of the world.

I fell through on the other side, hitting the ground, tasting dirt.

Cord knelt next to me, "You alright?"

"Besides, hitting the ground, yeah." I spit out some dirt, and sat up slowly.

_**Chapter 2: Still Learning The Trade**_

**Part 3: Over Before It starts**

"The Mixed World. Well, we're not alone."

"It just really seemed like Earth Cord."

"Yeah, I know, but like an alternate Earth." Cord responded.

"Alternate is definitly the word."

Durning this time, about two days pass between my travle to the Mixed World, and back. The "Visor Enemy's" have came back and fought us, but lost quickly. Cord, on the other hand, still had no luck Crest Energizing, which was starting to become a hasel, because I couldn't do the work all on my own, all the time. I have thought of a reason, and I didn't want to believe it, but maybe just maybe, Cord's "Crest of Friendship" wasn't his.

"Cord, go work on your training, I'll be back in a minute."

"Roger that." Cord walked to the "Big Pines". I, in the mean time, was headed to Merlin's.

"So, you're telling me that Arthur still can't Crest Energize?"

"That's what's I'm saying Merlin."

"Well, your theory might be right, but I severly doubt it."

"And, why's that?"

"Well, once a crest is chose, it basically fuses with the owner, so I doubt it could or would choose anyone else."

"I hope you're right Merlin."

I got home, and Cord was still trianing. Cord walked up to me.

"You talked to Merlin."

"Yeah, and?"

"Whatever." Cord walked off, but it was a short walk. In the small, field, appeared a tall man, wearing a RedVisor, and we felt a wave of evil ki.

"Hello Magic Destined, I am Red Visor."

"I am Merlin."

"I'm King Arthur."

"I know who you two are."

Instead of talking, he ran towards me, I powered up, Cord did the same. He began to throw a punch, but Cord had better idea's. "Earth wall"! I saw a wall of tree's infront of me form. I stood my ground, but that wall really didn't stop him. He busted through, and hit me hard. Luckily, I blocked the greater half of the hit, but it still connected. I got up and ran to him, winding up a punch, when Cord flew from the side, and did a flying kcik to his shoulder. When It connected, he was sent flying, I powered up, and began to fire ki blasts at the Visor. Even on the ground he was dodging all the blasts. I felt Cord power up and he fired ki blasts at the Visor as well. I moved in for hand to hand combat, and Cord did the same. I threw a punch, it was blocked, and I threw more, getting faster. With one hand, the Visor blocked all of my hits. Cord was throwing punches and kicks, but Visor was blcoking those with his other hand. Since the fight had started, it moved across the street, to Cord's aunt's backyard. This fight was going to drag if I didn't power up.

I jumped back, yelling, "Crest of Courage; Energize!". My ki soared. I was faster than Cord and Red Visor now. I jumped forward and began fighting. Cord was getting worn out, still, I knew this would be over soon. Even as I was fighting, I could feel Visor's ki rising, soon, it'd be higher than mine. I hit him eventually in the gut, which stunned him, and I hit him continously in the chest. Cord was hitting him as well, but Red Visor exploaded with Ki, and with one punch, I flew back, my power was gone. Cord, seeing me hurt, grew angry, his ki growing, finally, he yelled, "Crest of Friendship; Energize!"

Cord powered up, stronger than Red Visor, stronger than me.

"Visor, the fight is over." Cord said, confidentally.

"It was over before it started young Arthur." Red Visor responded, camly.

Cord charged a single ki blast. He fired it at Visor, and instead of blocking it, Visor let the blast hit him, and was disintigrated in less than a second.

_**Chapter 2: Still Learning The Trade**_

**Part 4: Take your Leave**

With Red Visor gone, everything would be good right? Wrong. Along with our victory, came some bad news; Cord was moving. he and I had been friends for what seemed like forever, but it was no more than a two or so years. Anessa and Josh were gone, now Cord? Shelby had already quit during this time.

"Cord, we're still going to be in contact." I said.

"I know, but it's going to be hard to do M.D. work,especially over the phone." Cord said, pessimestically.

"I'm well aware of that, but we're going to have to manage, it's us, of course we'll manage Cord."

I stood still, looking at Cord. "Well, King Arthur, Cord, you should be going, you've got a plain to catch."

"Curtis, I'll be back."

Cord walked off, my best friend, leaving.

_**Chapter 3: All out War**_

**Part 1: The apprentice**

Two weeks have passed since Cord left. We had talked a few times, but it wasn't like old times, it might never be. With only Travis and I left in Conway, I knew we needed help.

I started my search on Jones Drive, figuring that in Cord's old house, someone with kids would move in. When I got there, the man that moved in the house, had no kids. That meant Jones Drive was opintless to look there, and which meant that I don' tneed to wander here anymore. I took one last look around, and went home.

"Curtis, phone!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Patrick."

"Alright." Ahh, Patrick, one of my best friends little brothers. He's a good kid, lives about two houses down. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, wanna go play some ball?" He asked, he must of been hyper and bored, he wasn't even a big fan of basketball, but he just wanted to get better.

"Hold on." I put the phone down, went over to my dad, and said, "Dad, I'm leaving, going to play some ball with Patrick."

I walked out, and began to head to Patricks, when it hit me, he's the member. When I arrived at his house, I said, "Patrick, put down the basketball." He did that, and I asked him about magic. He said, "Yeah.." with curiousity in his voice. I told him about everything.

Two weeks pass, and Patrick has become my apprentice, he's becoming extremely strong, something Cord would need to watch out for. Patrick was the only one to have his element, the ice element, an element no one tried to master yet. Patrick, the apprentice, my apprentice.

_**Chapter 3: All out War**_

**Part 2: The Uprising**

Time has greatly passed and we have defeated new enemy's known as the Tricksters, Patrick and I handeled the most of them, Cord took one on as well. I was ready for Cord to come home, but I don't think it'd ever happen. Patrick and I were training when we began to feel some ki, not good ki either, this is really odd.

"Patrick, you feel that?"

"Yeah, that's not good, there's a lot of ki, something powerful is coming, something real big." Patrick said.

In the yard across from Patricks, appeared someone dark, ki completly evil, and a laugh. I'd never foget.

"No.. It can't be, it's, not possible. Malakai?" I said.

"The infamous Malakai, never had the pleasure of knowing you personally, or the honor in fighting you."

"Patrick, this isn't a joke, we are in trouble."

I stood there, trembling in a state of fear. Patrick had no idea what he was getting himself into. Patrick dropped into his fighting stance, and I did the same.

"Merlin," Malakai's dark voice said, sending chills through me, "Get ready for a fight, this will be a demo of my true power."

Malakai powered up, his level of power was about even with me. Patrick and I powered up as well. Malakai began to walk towards us, dark claws ready, dark armor on, he was itching for a fight, so we were going to give him one. We ran forward, balling up are hands into fists. I began to throw a punch, and Patrick did so as well, Malakai blocked them both. He grinned and threw us to the ground. I swung my foot around, tripping Malakai. Patrick powered up an ice blast, and it hit Malakai freezing him. Malakai instantly broke out, hit Patrick across the face, making him fly into the house near by, and he tried ki blast me, but I flung it aside. I threw a punch toward his chest, and it connectred with him, he flew back and I charged a blast. I fired a "Fire Rocket", the blast flew towards Malakai. It hit one of the claw, melting it away. Patrick was knocked out, se he wasn't going to be able to help. At the moment when I thought help, I thought Travis. Luckily, Travis had happened to see our fight and showed up. He energized with his "Crest of Light". His crest had different powered than our crests did, his had a lot of power over darkness. Malakai, seeing this power, teleporeted off, while it was just Patrick, Travis, and I left.

After out fight, about an hour later, I went home an called Cord. He had the same opinion I did, we shouldn't of held back. This time, we wouldn't. After I got off the phone, it rang right after words.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Curtis, get here now, it's Malakai!"

"I'm on my way."

_**Chapter 3: All out War**_

**Part 3: Return of The King**

Sunday. The day Cord was supposed to return. It was early morning, well, early for me, about 9:30 a.m. I was tired, yet, anxious to have a good friend come home. I walked outside, and was greeted by, ki. Not just any ki, Malakai's ki. He had two other energy signals, but, who were they? I ran over to Patricks, and luckily, he was awake also. We both walked back outside.

Malakai appeared, with two evil looking men.

"What's wrong Malakai?" I taunted him. "Did you have to bring help? Afraid of Cord returning?"

Malakai laughed, "Merlin, I'd like you to meet my brothers: Malakai The Second, and Malakai The Third."

"Oh, how original." I said, still taunting him.

"And, as for Arthur returning, it's not like he'd be able to help you anyways."

I nodded. "Patrick, let's test them." He nodded in responce.

I got up, and ran toward the original Malakai. I threw a punch, landing it on his nose. He flew back, obviously surprised by my punch. Patrick powered up, and caught Malakai two off gaurd by blasting him in the back. I finally powered up, when the other two Malakai's decided to jump back in the fight. Malakai two tried to slice me with a dark claw, but I dodged it with ease. Patrick then began shooting ki blasts at Malakai two, but Malakai three blocked them all for his brother. I was fighting Malakai's two and three up close in hand to hand, but to no avail. This fight wasn't goign anywhere. Malakai two swung his foot around, and Malakai swung his fist around. I dodged Malakai two's hit, but was hit hard across the face by Malakai's fist. I flew up, then down, and hit the ground hard. They were much stronger than just Patrick and I, but Travis appeared, energizing his useful, "Crest Of Light" scaring them off.

"Thanks Travis." I said, happy to see him.

"No problem, but, how come there were three Malakai's?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure, it's not like we know what Malakai's past was like."

"That's a good point, but when Cord supposed to come back?"

"Wow, quick change in subject. Sometime today, I think."

"You think?" Patrick chimed in, sounding concerned.

"Well, I'm not sure, but that is what he said."

After I finished our conversation, I went hom, and decided to wait for the rest of the day for Cord, it was close to 3:30 p.m., and still no sign of Cord. Eventually, I grew tired, and went to sleep.

Several hours pass, and I'm still tired, but no sign of Cord. Knock-Knock Someone was knocking on the front door.

"Curtis, get the door!" My father said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably another punk kid you're friends with." My mom answered.

I opened the door, and in front of my stood a kid, wearing a red hat, immediatly it registered.

"So, now I'm just a punk kid? I'm being degraded every second of the day." Cord responded to my mothers comment.

The night moves on, and Cord ends up staying the night, we talk about magic the entire night, our future plans, but then in the morning we ran into a snag.

With the Return of The King, I mean Cord, Malakai wouldn't be so bad. Cord left around 10:30 a.m. to go unpack everything. The phone rang about two hours later, and go figure, it was Patrick.

"Curtis, come on over. let's train." He asked, and I accepted.

When I arrived, we began training, working on getting more power. Malakai showed up a few minutes later, and had his brothers with him. Patrick and I dropped to a fighting stance. We expected them to do the same, but, well, expect the unexpected. They all began to do wierd movements, and began to say "Fusion". I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't have a good feeling. I raised my hands in the air, and began to gather ki, I created a ball of pure fire, my "Sun Death Ball". I yelled it out and threw the ball at them. They kept doing a fusion thing, and my "Sun Death Ball" hit them, but what we were unaware of is, that they weren't hurt.

When the smoke from the "SDB" cleared, there remained one being. That one being had immense power. I stood in awe, as did Patrick.

He spoke, the mans voice deep, sending chills through my spine, "Merlin. We fused. We are one."

He telepored behind me, and sent his elbow into my back, I fell, and yelled in pain. Patrick fired contious ki blasts, but Malakai was to fast. He appeared behind Patrick, kicked him in the back, and blasted him to the ground. A light began to shine from out of my pocket. Travis's "Crest of Light" glowed, I had grabbed it before we left the house. I concentrated on it, and imagined a beam. A very bright beam of light fired our from the crest, hitting Malakai. He yelled out in pain. The beam was to much for him, Malakai transported away.

_**Chapter 3: All out War**_

**Part 4: The Magic Destined Tournament**

About two weeks have passed, and Malakai is still a big trouble. He's really strong, fast, and seem's to know no limits. I guess you could say the same about us. We were all advancing, trying to get stronger and it was time for something new. Our vants we're given to us by me, and it was time to try an change them. The way to do that is a tournament. The matches will set up. It will start with Anessa vs. Patrick, the winner of that gets healed, and has to fight Cord, the winner of that gets healed, and has to fight me. Travis wasn't going to be here, Anessa was visiting, and Shelby or Josh didn't care, so they're not in it.

"Big day right Cord?" I asked, excited about today.

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Cord responded, his voice light, he was anxious to get the day started.

Anessa came running over to us, along with Patrick.

"Alright guys, you know who's fighting in the first round. So step up and get ready, fight." I announced, and the day was ready to begin.

Patrick and Anessa walked toward each other. Anessa was water element, and extremely fast, but lacked in strength. Patrick was balanced, not to slow, not to weak, he was ice element. So element was , it was a pretty even match. They powered up, and Anessa ran towards him. Patrick stood his ground and began to hold an ice beam. Anessa kept running and when she was close enough, Patrick fired his ice beam at the ground, and Anessa began to slide, before she fell, she fired her "Hydro-Cannon", hitting Patrick, so they both fell. Patrick jumped up and ran at Anessa. Anessa got up, and when Patrick swung his fist at Anessa, she stepped to the left, and "Water-Speared" Patrick through the arm.

"That's enough, it's getting to rough." Cord announced, stopping the fight from getting to bloody.

"No, keep going." Patrick requested.

"Fine, but if this goes to far, I will stop it." Cord said.

Patrick began to walk towards Anessa. Anessa stood her ground. She powered up a blast, then yelled, "Tidal Wave". Patrick was ready though. he ice beamed the wave, freezing it in midair. Patrick punched the wave, breaking everything into ice cyrstals. He held his hand up, then ice crystals stopped in mid-air. Patrick laughed a bit, and yelled, "Ice Shards, Attack!" The crystals all flew down twoards Anessa. She stood her ground. She held out her hands in one motion, ki gathered in her palms. More ki gathered in her palms, and she unleashed her ki, eliminating all of Patrick's ice-shards. When the blast hit Patrick, it tore him apart, making him hit the ground har. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. Anessa stood over him, creating a water-spear in her hand.

"Patrick, no hard feelings, but I think I win." Anessa said confidently. She held a hand out, helping Patrick up.

I ran over, and healed Patrick, and Anessa, even though she really didn't need it.

The next fight was about to begin. We had Cord Vs. Anessa. Cord was overall stronger than Anessa, but Anessa was faster than Cord. Element wise, Cord was Earth element, Anessa was water, they were pretty much even.

Anessa and Cord powered up. Cord's level was stronger than Anessa's. Cord started to run, then began to zig-zag back and forth to dodge Anessa's shots. When Cord got close enough to Anessa, he rose his arms. Vines rose up, holding Anessa in the air. Cord began to repeadtly blast Anessa. Anessa formed a spear, broke the vines, and threw it at Cord. Cord, blocked it, and started to hrow leaf blades at Anessa. They collided with her, slicing her skin, blood flying. She fell, in exaustion, and in pain.

"Alright," I said, "That's enough." I ran over, and healed the both of them, they congratulated each other, and complemented each other.

"Alright Cord, you ready?" I asked anxiously.

"When am I not?" He said, smiling, anxious as well.

Well, Cord, the earth element, pretty strong, but I was as well. I, the fire element, was faster than Cord, and probably a little bit stronger. Element wise, this was another pretty even match. We met in the middle of the field. We said good luck to each other, and walked to opposite sides of the field.

We started the fight by powering up. I figured I'd start the fight big, but Cord had other idea's. He rose his arms in the air, vines grabbed me, and held me up. I laughed a bit and powered up, breaking the vines. I through a ki blast which caught him off gaurd. He fell to the ground. I ran to try and grab him, but he slipped a blast to my leg, and I immediatly fell. He jumped up, as did I and we moved in for hand-to-hand combat. I threw a punch, as did Cord, adn both of our punches connected with each other's faces. I swung my foot around and it hit his chest. He flew back, but before he could, he grabbed my shirt, and gave me an uppercut to the jaw. I gave him a few ki blasts to his chest. The hit him pretty hard, as his uppercut made my mouth bleed. Cord was getting to grow angry, and started to run, and when he was at point-blank range, unleashed a ki beam, hitting me hard. I flew back, and eventually hit the ground. Cord flew back as well. I could tell that was everything Cord had. He was almost done, but, so was I. Cord's blast did hit me hard. I got up, tired, almost done, my ki almost out, and I kept thinking to myself, that I was not going to lose, that I had to win, no matter what. My crest had began to glow. I started to walk towards Cord, grabbing my crest, I yelled out, "Crest Slash". A move I had been practicing, the crest created slash marks, that even slashed air itself. When the slashes hit Cord, he flew back, hit a tree, and blood began to seap through his shirt.

"Alright," Anessa said, stepping in to prevent more pain. "Curtis wins."

We were both drained, but right as I fell from exaustion, Malakai, fully armored, claws ready, showed up, and he was itching for a fight.

_**Chapter 3: All Out War**_

**Part 5: The Difference Maker**

"No," I said, being out of breath, "Not now."

"Hello Merlin," Malakai said, dissappearing, and re-appearing behind me. He elobwed me in the back. I flew, hit a tree, and fell. I'm much to weakk to fight, let alone block. Cord was weak also. I wanted to fight back, but Anessa and Patrick, had better ideas. They charged Malakai, but I knew, as did they, neither of them stood a chance. They were trying to fight, but to no avail. Malakai just continued to out fight them. I had looked at Cord, he was just sitting there, meditating. I thought to myself, how can he be sitting here? I began to limp my way towards Malakai, when Cord stopped me.

"Curtis, no, just wait." He said, breathing heavily.

"How can you just sit here!" I yelled back at him.

He ignored me. I saw Anessa and Patrick try pitifully to win the fight. Eventually, Travis showed up, be he really didn't help to much, not even his "Crest of Light" was doing much good.

"Cord," I said, "We need to help!"

"I know, but your not going to do much, you're just as weak as I am."

I was beginning to get my power back, slowly, but surely. Cord was as tired as I was, but like Malakai cared.

I awoke a few mintues later. Anessa at Cord and my side.

"What?" I said curiously, "How did I get here?"

"We tricked Malakai and put you here, you'll be safer," Anessa said, out of breath.

I looked to my side, to see Travis still fight along with Patrick, against Malakai. When I relized my power was back, Cord and I both got up, feeling regenerated. We began to walk towards Malakai, when a voice inside my head interupted me.

"Curtis, my young self, it's Merlin." I could here the old voice in my head, I smiled.

"Merlin! About time, we need some help, or something!"

"The Crest Wave kid, you must use it."

"The wave crest what?" I said, being confused.

"The Crest Wave, just trust me, your crests are the keys." Merlin said, his old voice horse, but understandable.

"Alright, I'll do, I mean, we'll do what we can."

The voice left me, and I looked back toward the fight.

"Patrick, Travis, Cord, fall back." They did exactly that, falling back behind me. We grouped up, and our crest's began to glow. "Everyone!" I yelled, "Give me your crest's! Now!" They frantically handed them to me, they began to glow brighter. I held them as close together as I could, holding them out, concentrating my ki into them, I held them out, yelling, "Crest Wave!" A beam of bright light fired from our crests. The beam hit Malakai with striking force. He screamed in paitn, sa the beam tore him a part, piece by piece. He yelled and yelled, saying, "You haven't seen the last of me, Magic Destined, I will return."

He dissappeared, fading into the light of day. I fell, beginning to black out, the only thing I could think of was what had made a difference in this fight: teamwork.

_**Chapter 3: All Out War**_

**Part 6: Seperation**

"He doesn't have a pulse! Somebody help him!"

I could hear Anessa speak, but I couldn't talk back, it was like, I was in a dark room, with only a screen to see what was going on. I could hear an unfamiliar voice, but it was coming from my mouth!

"Hello Magic Destined." The voice sounded deep, but, yet, not dark. Almost, trustworthy, almost.

"Curtis?" Patrick asked.

"No. I am The Keeper. I take over the body of a fallen Magic Destined warrior."

"No, he's here!" Anessa yelled. Cord stepped forward.

"Give us Curtis, Now." Cord's voice was in a serious tone.

"You," He pointed at Cord, "Are not in the position to make demands, but I mean you no harm. This was going to happen sometime, everyone dies. The only way to bring young Merlin back, is by way of a spiritual stone. The Mix Stone to be exact. The elements of the universe packed into one tiny stone. It could bring your friend back, or, kill the one's you love. It has emense power. Use it wisely."

"So," Cord said, his voice more relaxed now, "So, you mean we're stuck with you until we find that stone?"

"Fortunetly, no. I can give you Merlin back, but, only for a certain amount of time. Three days to be exact. Just remember, what ever happens, Merlin cannot be killed again, if he is, he will cease to exsist." The Keeper's voice darkened, and I was put back in charge of my body. I looked around, Cord and the others stood in awe.

"Hi guys, I'm back, well, for now." I smiled, they still looked skeptical.

Cold air moved in, sending shivers down our spines, Malakai appeared in the field.

"I'm back Arthur, and I'm looking for revenge."

"What, you were disintigrated!" Patrick pointed at him, yelling.

"I was given another chance, another life, I will not fail, not this time. Die!" Malakai powered up, as did Cord, Anessa, Travis, and Patrick.

They charged towards Malakai. They fought with pride, trying to end his life, but Malakai was just to much. I knew I should of been in there, but I didn't want to take the chance of being killed again. I was nervous. I was on a time limit anyways, so there had to be another way to seperate the Malakai's. It hit me then, " A defusion," I said aloud.

I fired a blast at Malakai, it surprised him, and split him in three. I powered up, and charged towards Malakai three. I through a punch, and it connected with his face. I then Jumped up, and did a round house kick. He flew back. I began to blast him repeatly, the blasts connecting with his chest, and one blast went right through him. He yelled out, and I blast him again, but this time, it was a fire ball, which melted right through him. I charged a kit beam, blast it, and it hit him with striking force. Annihilating him. In a matter of seconds, I heard Malakai two yell out, falling to his death also. The final Malakai, relized he was out numbered, and teleported off, creating a smoke screen to blind us.

Cord, Patrick, Anessa, and Travis stepped forward, "Welcome back."

_**Chapter 3: All Out War**_

**Part 7: The Mix Stone Quest**

We were all happy to have me back, definatly including me.

"Alright guys, down to business. Cord, search all of your computers, Patrick, go search the Color Galaxy, I'll check in Merlin's old books." Right when I was about to say Anessa, she had taken off during the fight, she had to leave.

I began to search the books, hopefully finding something.

"Nothing! I can't find anything!" Cord yelled out.

"I'ts only been seven minutes, relax buddy." He went back to his searching, and so did I. Eventually, I found something worth my time, ten minutes later anyways.

"Merlin might know," I said aloud, that being my final option.

"Finally," Cord said, "A good idea."

"Travis, Patrick, you guys hear me?" I said, using a contacting spell to talk to the others.

"Loud an clear," Travis responded, along with Patrick.

"You guys might as well come home, we've exausted all our resources here." I said.

"Alright, we'll be there in a second." They cut the transmission off, appearing beside me a second later.

"Travis, Patrick: Cord and I are going to Merlin's, think you can keep yourselves occupied?" I said grinning.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine." Patrick said, grinning back.

Cord and I nodded to each other, teleporting off, dissappearing to Merlin's home. When we appeared, Merlin was there to great us.

"Hello Arthur, and Merlin." He said, leaning on his staff.

"Hey, I take it you know why we're here?" Cord asked.

"Don't I always?" He said, coughing and laughing at the same time. "You want to know if I know where the Mix Stone is, right?"

"Right." I responded.

"Well, the Mix Stone is of great power, but you cannot sence it, unless, you feel it."

I looked puzzled, Cord, of course, had an answer. "I get it," he said, "It's like, going further beyond ki."

"The stones near you, higher than you think."

A bright light appeared, and we were back on Jones Drive. I began to cocentrate, hopefully, I'd get a bit of it. It is higher... I thought curiously. I looked up, and began to realize where it may be. Our favorite tree. I began to climb up, trying to find a spot to look for the stone. I went through branch, after branch, but no luck.

"Do you honestly think it's up there?" Cord yelled to me.

"Yeah!" I yelled back, "Why not? Merlin said it was right above us, higher than we thought."

"And he also said, we couldn't sence it." Cord pointed out.

"I know, I know. It's a long shot, but, it's worth a try. Better than just sitting around."

I started to climb again. This pine tree was pretty tall, and I was only in the middle, and if it was a the top, I still had quite a way to go. Still climbing, I would probably know it when I saw it, at least, I hope I would.

I continued, almost to the top of the tree, I began to sence something. It can't be, I thought. I shouldn't be able to sence it.

A voice in my head urged my foward, "Keep going."

"Merlin?" I asked curiously.

"Keep going, you can sence it kid."

"I'm not supposed to."

"That, does not matter. Just keep searching."

Cord yelled out to me, pointing higher at something glowing quite dimly. I kept climbing, praying it was the stone. When I got to the top, the stone glowed, the tree lighting up and colors. I grabbed it, concentrating slightly, I said, "I need my life energy, and my ki back." The stone again glowed, brighter this time. lighting up the entire area. I felt energy surge through me, soaring in me. I felt my power flow back to me, and I slowly floated downward to Cord and the others.

They smiled, as did I, being back among the living. The Magic Destined ready to continue the fight.


End file.
